A caverna
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ash, Misty e Brock estão novamente viajando quando começa a chover. Ash e Misty correm para uma caverna, porém Brock precisa ir ao Centro Pokémon. O casal se vê sozinho e o medo e a paixão começam a aflorar. Só resta saber se Brock permitirá que o romance aconteça. Por algum motivo, o mais velho possui o dom de ligar na hora errada.
1. Dormiu ou não?

A caverna

Cap. 1 - dormiu ou não?

Ash, Misty e Brock estavam indo para uma nova cidade, mas eles estavam caminhando há bastante tempo...

MISTY: To cansada, quando a gente vai chegar à próxima cidade Brock?

BROCK: Olha Misty, ainda são umas duas ou três horas de caminhada...

MISTY: Vamos parar? Por favor, não me aguento mais em pé...

ASH: Ah Misty, deixa de ser fraca, daqui a pouquinho a gente chega à cidade, quero conseguir logo a minha insígnia...

MISTY: ASH KETCHUM, VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE FRACA?! – ameaçando bater nele"

ASH: Foi sem querer, só quis dizer que chegaremos logo – uma gota se formou em sua cabeça.

MISTY: Deixa pra lá não to a fim de bater em você...

ASH: Brock vê se a Misty não tá com febre, ela não quis brigar comigo...

MISTY: Ash eu estou perfeitamente bem, mas estou cansada, não se preocupe, quando eu estiver melhor com você eu posso recuperar todo o tempo em que estou sendo boazinha agora...

BROCK: Misty, você dormiu bem essa noite? A gente está caminhando há menos de duas horas, e você é sempre a que aguenta ficar mais tempo caminhando...

MISTY: Claro que eu dormi bem, eu só estou cansada, porque, porque eu fiquei falando no telefone com as minhas irmãs ontem de noite...

TOGEPI: Togepriii prii toge "ela tá mentindo"

ASH: O quê que você fez ontem de noite Misty?

MISTY: E-eu, eu dormi o que mais eu faria? – ela se defendeu; havia uma gota de nervosismo em sua testa.

BROCK: Sei... deixa Ash se ela não quer falar, deixa ela, às vezes a gente tem segredos que não queremos dividir com ninguém...

ASH: Mas eu to curioso, eu quero saber, Misty falaaaa.

MISTY: Já disse ontem de noite eu dormi...

TOGEPI: Togepriii "mentira"

MISTY "cochichando": Togepi fica quieto...

ASH: Togepi me diz o que a Misty fez ontem de noite que ela não quer contar pra gente?

TOGEPI: Pi, pri toge pi toge toge pri "não, quem tem que falar é a Misty"

ASH: Misty, me contaaaa, sou seu melhor amigo né?

MISTY: Sim, Ash você é meu melhor amigo, mas eu já te disse que eu estava dormindo...

ASH: O Togepi disse que você tava mentindo... não confia em mim?

MISTY: Confio, mas o togepi estava brincando com vocês – bocejou – ele não tava falando sério... – quase fechando os olhos, mas os forçando a ficar abertos.

BROCK: Desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês, mas Misty, o Togepi faria qualquer coisa, menos nos enganar sobre qualquer coisa.

MISTY: Brock, falta quanto tempo? – perguntou bocejando novamente.

BROCK: 15 minutos a menos desde a última vez que você me perguntou isso.

Então uma gota de chuva cai no cabelo de Misty, esta sente e coloca a mão sobre o local...

ASH: Que houve agora? Tá com dor de cabeça? Misty nada vai nos fazer parar...

MISTY: Não estou com dor de cabeça. Pingou na minha cabeça...

ASH: Isso é impossí... – cai uma gota no dedo dele – vai chover, a gente tem que encontrar um abrigo...

BROCK: Tem uma caverna por ali... – apontando para o leste.

ASH: Vamos, está começando a chover forte...

Agora já estava começando a chuviscar, e a chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte...

?: Prepara-se pra a encrenca

?: Encrenca em dobro

ASH: Equipe Rocket

JESSIE: Deixa a gente terminar o nosso lema pirralho.

ASH: Não, tá chovendo não perceberam?

JAMES: Percebemos, mas nosso balã, não permite que a gente se molhe.

JESSIE: Pirralha, que, que você fez de noite? Porque dormir não foi, sei quando uma garota dormiu ou não...

MISTY: Cala a boca, Staryu vai...

STARYU: Staaaaa

MISTY: JATO D'AGUA

Staryu deu um jato d'água tão forte na ER (Equipe Rocket) que fez o balão explodir...

JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH: Equipe rocket decolando de novoOo

ASH: Misty, você foi rápida... – a gota voltou.

MISTY: Venham, vamos sair da chuva...

Eles assim foram para a caverna que Brock mencionou antes...


	2. O Brock sai, o sonho e o flashback

Cap. 2 - O Brock sai, o sonho e o Flashback.

Chegando à caverna…

ASH: Então Misty… não vai dizer o q…

MISTY: Ash, agora não, por favor… é que eu não quero comentar esse assunto ok?

ASH: Mas Misty, você é minha melhor amiga e eu quero saber o que está te incomodando pra você não dormir…

MISTY: Nã-não precisa se preocupar, não é nada de mais, só umas coisas na minha cabeça – ela ficou vermelha.

ASH: As suas irmãs têm algo a ver com isso? E-elas não querem que você seja a líder do ginásio, né?

Ash ficou preocupado com as irmãs de Misty talvez, quererem roubá-la dele, ou melhor, distanciá-la dele, pois são "melhores amigos"… (EU: Só amigos… sei…)

MISTY: NÂO! Minhas irmãs não me ligaram… são só uns probleminhas…

BROCK: Gente, eu acho que vou ter que ir na chuva até a cidade mais próxima.

ASH: Mas por que Brock?

BROCK: Porque os meus pokémons estão exaustos, e eu acho que o Onix está resfriado… Tenho que ir ao centro pokémon.

MISTY: Então nós vamos com você – ela bocejou

BROCK: Não, você está mais dormindo do que está acordada e não quero que fiquem com gripe, ou pneumonia.

ASH: Mas e você Brock?

BROCK: Ash não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem, e além do mais, eu tenho uma comida aqui para vocês.

MISTY: Tudo bem, mas tem certeza de que ficará bem?

BROCK: Tenho sim.

Brock saiu da caverna e levou seus pokémons consigo, ele também levou os pokémons do Ash e os da Misty (com exceção de Togepi e Pikachu) para aproveitar melhor a viajem.

MISTY: Eu estou sem fome… vou deitar – bocejo – o que você vai fazer?

ASH: Sei lá, acho que vou conversar com o Pikachu.

MISTY: Ok...

Misty foi para um canto da caverna e se deitou. Ela dormiu e sonhou…

_sonho_

Misty estava em um lago, dançando com seus pokémons aquáticos.

ASH: Misty, você está linda...

MISTY: ASH? O que você está fazendo por aqui? E como conseguimos respirar e falar de baixo da água?

ASH: Não sei, apenas sei de uma coisa. Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida…

MISTY: Você está bem? Sempre me chama de feia chata e outros insultos – sua voz baixou e ela abaixou a cabeça.

ASH: Eu minto, minto pra esconder o que realmente sinto por você, tudo o que eu digo é mentira…

Misty levantou a cabeça. Eles estavam se olhando começaram a se aproximar…

– Misty... Misty... Misty acorda...

_sonho_

MISTY: Hãn? Ash?

ASH: Oi – ele coçou a cabeça, com uma gota em sua testa – desculpe te acordar, mas a janta está pronta, você quer?

MISTY: Claro… eu dormi por quanto tempo?

TOGEPI: toge pi "quatro horas"

MISTY: Nossa tudo isso? Já é de noite e o que você fez Ash?

_FLASHBACK_

ASH: A Misty fica tão linda quando está dormindo...

PIKACHU: Pi ka pi pika "a Misty sempre é linda".

ASH: Falei isso em voz alta? – se envergonhou.

PIKACHU: Pi "sim"

ASH: Ops

PIKACHU: Pi ca pika pikachu "Confesse, você ama a Misty"

ASH: Isso não importa, vou fazer a janta

_FLASHBACK_

ASH: Nada de mais

MISTY: Humm.


	3. Caterpies

Cap. 3 - Caterpies

ASH: Nada demais.

MISTY: Humm.

Ash e Misty se levantam e vão para uma mesa improvisada, uma pedra que era lisa.

MISTY: Ash, você tem relógio?

ASH: Sim – pegando o celular que ele guardava na mochila – são 7:00 da noite.

MISTY: Humm

MISTY: Hummmmm! Que delícia! O Brock sabe fazer um macarrão ótimo, QUASE tão bom quanto a sopa, será que ele está bem? – perguntou comendo uma garfada do macarrão que o Brock havia deixado para eles e que o Ash havia esquentado.

ASH: Não sei, acho que sim, mas concordo com você este macarrão está ótimo. – também comendo um pouco do macarrão.

Depois deles comerem o macarrão e darem comida para Pikachu e Togepi.

ASH: Misty, sabe, é que, bem… – ele estava hiper vermelho.

MISTY: Fala Ash… – ela estava curiosa, o que será que seu amigo queria falar? Se fosse sobre ela estar cansada, agora que havia recuperado as suas forças o Ash iria ver…

ASH: Bem, é que quando você estava dormindo… – ficando que nem um pimentão – bem, você sorriu, e falou o meu nome, tipo o que você estava sonhando? – ele agora sorria de vergonha.

MISTY: E-eu falei? – parecendo um pimentão. _Ai meu Deus, o Ash não era pra ter ouvido, por que eu falei em voz alta? Não consigo guardar os meus sonhos só pra mim?!_ – bem…

Nesse momento, para a sorte da Misty, uma rajada de vento enorme invade a caverna e, junto com ela, cinco Caterpies acabam entrando na caverna.

MISTY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CATERPIES! E SÃO CINCO!

Ela se agarra no braço do Ash e se esconde atrás dele, ela meio que o abraça o que não o deixa absolutamente nada triste.

ASH: Calma Misty, são só Caterpies...

MISTY: Tira, tira tira eles de perto de mim! – ela fez uma cara de nojo e assustada, Ash não resistiu àquela cara.

ASH: Claro, eu tiro eles, mas… acho que você vai ter que me soltar primeiro…

MISTY: Claro, foi sem querer… – disse, percebendo que estava agarrada a Ash.

Ash se levantou e tentou espantar um dos Caterpies, mas este lhe jogou uma teia na cabeça.

MISTY: Hehehe

Por mais que Misty odiasse pokémons insetos, não pôde deixar de rir da situação...

ASH: Não teve graça!

MISTY: Teve sim! Hehehe.

Ash conseguiu colocar o Pokémon para fora.

ASH: Menos 1.

Depois de um tempo, ele tinha conseguido colocar três dos cinco Caterpies para fora, mas acontece que, como o Ash estava muito ocupado tentando pegar o quatro Caterpies e Misty não tirava os olhos de seu ama… digo amigo, nenhum dos dois percebeu que um Caterpie estava se aproximando de Misty, se aproximando, se aproximando, até que…

MISTY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TEM UM CATERPIE NA MINHA PERNA! – ela parecia estar apavorada balançava a perna, mas o bichinho não saia.

Com o grito NADA escandaloso da Misty, o quarto Caterpie se assustou e saiu da caverna.

ASH: Calma, eu já tiro ele, só para de mexer a perna…

MISTY: NÃÃÃÃOOOO, se eu parar ele vai subir!

ASH: Calma, confia em mim, vai ficar tudo bem.

MISTY: Tá – ela parou de balançar a perna e Ash pegou o Caterpie da perna dela, mas quando Ash retirou o Caterpie da perna da Misty… ele olhou para o Caterpie, acabou percebendo que no lugar de olhos ele tinha dois corações.

ASH: Erm… Misty, acho que temos um probleminha…

MISTY: O que houve? – ela ainda olhava apavorada para a criaturinha nas mãos do Ash.

ASH: Bem eu acho que o Caterpie está apaixonado por você.

Ash mal acabou a frase e Misty logo pulou para o outro lado da caverna.

MISTY: O QUÊ?! – se escondendo atrás de uma pedra.

ASH: É isso que você ouviu…

MISTY: Tira ele daqui! Manda ele embora…!

Ash não pôde fazer nada e logo o pokémon lançou uma teia na sua cabeça; o Caterpie caiu no chão e saiu correndo atrás da Misty.

MISTY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ASH SOCORROOOOOOO! Ele ta correndo atrás de mim! – ela corria que nem uma maluca.

ASH: Calma, eu já te ajudo...

Ash estava completamente com a cabeça coberta por uma teia que era bem resistente e não conseguia tirar a massa de teia de sua cabeça até que…

ASH: Misty! Me ajuda, eu não estou conseguindo respirar!

Misty ouviu o chamado de seu ama… digo, amigo, e foi correndo para ajudá-lo, o Caterpie não parou de correr atrás dela, mas ela correu um pouco mais rápido ganhando vantagem.

MISTY: Calma Ash, eu ja tiro isso de sua cabeça! – disse ela, se ajoelhando ao lado de seu ama… digo, amigo.

ASH: Rápido… – ele mal conseguia falar

MISTY: Fica quieto, não gasta o ar que você tem falando!

Ash ficou calado…

MISTY: E-eu não consigo… pera aí… tenho uma ideia!

Ela saiu correndo e pegou uma lixa de unha de dentro da sua mochila, ela correu de volta a Ash e cortou a teia com a lixa.

ASH: Cof cof cof. Vvaleu Misty, você salvou minha vida… cof cof cof. – tossindo.

MISTY: Que isso. Bem, agora você me deve uma bicicleta e a sua vida né?

ASH: É, acho que sim.

Eles ficaram se olhando e coraram até que…

MISTY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – o Caterpie havia voltado a se acomodar em sua perna.

ASH: Agora chega! – com raiva pelo Caterpie ter estragado o momento, ele tirou o Pokémon da perna da Misty, este lhe lançou outra teia, mas Ash desviou – Pikachu, choque do trovão no Caterpie!

PIKACHU: Pika pi pika "finalmente usou a cabeça" – ele e Togepi estavam sentados olhando as cenas de camarote e se matando de rir –PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

O Caterpie havia ficado completamente torrado. Ash o levou para o lado de fora da caverna e voltou encharcado; a chuva havia aumentado.

MISTY: Ash, acho que, agora, você não me deve mais a sua vida. Acabou de salvar a minha! – ela ficou vermelhinha.

ASH: Se você acha assim…

Ash se aproximou da Misty e eles se olharam nos olhos e…


	4. O telefone e a canção

Cap. 4 – O telefone e a canção

Gente! Uma legendinha pra ajudar:

_Itálico _= pensamentos.

**Negrito: **música

E… quando eles estavam a 2 centímetros e 1 milímetro de distância… **Pelo mundo viajarei, tentando encontrar…**(musiquinha de abertura de uma das temporadas) o telefone do Ash tocou!

Ash e Misty desviam o olhar um do outro e coram, os dois parecem pimentões.

MISTY: E-eu vou v-ver como o Togepi e o Pikachu estão – ela sai da frente do Ash e vai pra onde os pokémons estão.

ASH: Por que esse celular tinha que tocar justo agora? Por que? Não podia esperar um minutinho não? – murmurando para si mesmo.

ASH: Alô – disse com muita raiva e sem vontade nenhuma de atender o celular.

_?: oi Ash._

ASH: Oi Brock.

_BROCK: Atrapalhei alguma coisa?_

ASH: Claro que não – _só o melhor momento da minha vida –_ fala amigo, tá tudo bem?

_BROCK: MUIIIIIITO bem! – coração nos olhos – Porque você está vermelho?_

ASH: Nada, só está quente aqui…

_BROCK: É impressão minha, ou você está completamente encharcado?_

ASH: É que um bando de Caterpies entrou aqui e daí como a covarde da Misty morre de medo…

MISTY: Quem é que você chamou de covarde Ash Ketchup? – se metendo na conversa e extremamente nervosa.

ASH: Ei Ketchup não e eu chamei você de covarde Misty Waterflower, ou "Misty água flor".

MISTY: Ash, isso era pra ser um insulto?

_BROCK: Parem de brigar vocês dois!_

ASH/MISTY: Desculpe.

_BROCK: E então, o que vocês andaram fazendo?_

Ash e Misty se olham e se lembram do que aconteceu minutos atrás…

MISTY: Nada de mais.

ASH: Nada mesmo, a gente só conversou e a Misty dormiu, só isso nada mais, nada mesmo – Misty coloca a mão na frente da boca do Ash, como sinal de que o Brock já entendeu.

_BROCK: Sei…_

MISTY: Erm... Brock, como você está? Não pegou um resfriado né? – mudando de assunto.

_BROCK: Não, eu não peguei um resfriado, adivinhem! A policial Jenny me achou – coração nos olhos – e meu sonho se realizou! Fui flechado com a flecha do amor…_

MISTY: Brock, para, você deve estar muito feliz por eu não estar ai para puxar as suas orelhas né?

_BROCK: Mais ou menos, sinto falta de você dois comigo, mas acho que as minhas orelhas estão um pouco felizes…_

Misty lhe lançou um olhar fatal.

_BROCK: Mas é claro que a maioria de mim está sentindo muita falta sua e do Ash! – _morrendo de medo.

MISTY: Que bom, também estamos sentindo a sua falta. – olhar meigo – Ah! E à propósito, o seu macarrão estava delicioso.

ASH: Verdade!

_BROCK: Obrigado, bem eu vou indo, e Ash, troque de roupa antes que pegue uma pneumonia._

Antes que os nossos pombi…, digo antes que Ash e Misty pudessem dar tchau a tela do celular de Ash havia ficado preta.

ASH: …

MISTY: ...

ASH: ...

MISTY: Erm, Ash...

ASH: Sim Misty...

MISTY: Bem, eu acho que o Brock, ele – ficou vermelhinha – bem, tem razão, é melhor você trocar essas suas roupas molhadas, pra não ficar doente, – Ash ia falar quando Misty emendou – e não se preocupe, eu vou ficar com o Togepi e com o Pikachu.

ASH: É a-acho que você tem razão...

Os dois ficaram vermelhos, eles sabiam porque, de uns tempos pra cá, sempre que se falavam, ficavam vermelhos, envergonhados, mas não queriam que o outro soubesse o que sentiam.

Ash foi para bem longe dali com a sua mochila e Misty foi até os pokémons.

MISTY: Oi Togepi, oi Pikachu.

TOGEPI: Toge "oi"

PIKACHU: Pi "oi"

Togepi e Pikachu bocejaram...

MISTY: Vocês estão com sono, vou cantar para vocês ok?

TOGEPI: Toge "sim"

PIKACHU: Pika "sim"

MISTY:

**"Tudo é silêncio a noite cai  
>Estou aqui tão só<br>Pensamentos voam pelo ar  
>E em você fico a pensar<br>Você me vê, eu não vejo você**

**Quero dizer que estou amando  
>Não sei como começar<br>Mas tenho medo que meu coração  
>Você possa quebrar<br>Tudo parece ser tão simples  
>Bastaria te olhar<strong>  
><strong>Mas tenho medo e não sei<br>Como dizer  
>Amo você<br>**  
><strong>Procuro mil maneiras de dizer<br>Que eu até sei de cor  
>Mas quando eu te vejo<br>Perco a voz  
>Tento evitar<br>Ficarmos a sós  
>Olho você, mas você não me vê<br>**  
><strong>Quero dizer que estou amando<br>Não sei como começar  
>Mas tenho medo que meu coração<br>Você possa quebrar  
>Tudo parece ser tão simples<br>Bastaria te olhar  
>Mas tenho medo e não sei<br>Como dizer  
>Amo você<strong>

**Mas, eu sinto que você  
>Sente por mim, o que eu sinto por você<br>Fingir, até quando conseguir  
>Para você o meu amor não descobrir<strong>

**Quero dizer que estou amando  
>Não sei como começar<br>Mas tenho medo que meu coração  
>Você possa quebrar<br>Tudo parece ser tão simples  
>Bastaria te olhar<strong>  
><strong>Mas tenho medo e não sei<br>Como dizer  
>Amo você.<strong>

Ash estava ouvindo a canção que Misty cantava...

ASH: Que linda canção Misty, sua vóz é incrível – _não tão incrível quanto você, mas incrível –_ você até fez o Pikachu e o Togepi dormirem... – saindo de trás da pedra em que estava e batendo palmas.


	5. Indo dormir

Cap. 5 – Indo dormir

MISTY: Ash, obrigada, mas você está ouvindo desde quando? – completamente corada. _Ah! o Ash me escutou cantar, que vergonha! Mas, pelo menos, ele acha minha voz boa, ou melhor: incrível!_

ASH: Desde que você começou a cantar.

MISTY: Por que você não me interrompeu? Eu não iria me importar…

ASH: De jeito nenhum, eu não iria atrapalhar você cantando. Sua voz é tão linda, e os Pokémons pareciam estar gostando – foi a vez de Ash corar agora.

MISTY: Que isso! – mudando de assunto – Ash, eu vou me preparar pra deitar ok?

ASH: Tudo bem, mas como você pode ainda estar com sono?

MISTY: Bem, eu não disse que iria dormir, só disse que iria me arrumar para DEITAR!

ASH: Grande diferença. – falou irônico.

Misty se preparou para deitar e Ash apenas olhava admirado para a bela ruiva. Depois de um tempo, ele tratou de se arrumar também.

MISTY: Ash que horas são?

ASH: 9:56

MISTY: Ok, obrigada

Ash se aproximou de Misty e se sentou ao lado dela, os dois estavam encostados na parede…

ASH: Misty, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa… – decidido de que esta seria a hora perfeita para se declarar.

MISTY: Fala Ash, pode me contar – disse com uma doçura na voz que deixava Ash mais admirado ainda com a ruiva.

ASH: Misty, eu… – _vamos Ash, vocês estão sozinhos, ninguém pode atrapalhar agora, vai lá, você consegue –_ eu…

Mas... **Pelo mundo viajarei**... o telefone de Ash toca novamente.

ASH: Alô – com a vontade de atender o telefone menor do que antes.

Dessa vez, Misty não deu nenhuma desculpa para sair dali, ela se aproximou mais, e foi participar da conversa com o Ash.

_?: Oi de novo Ash!_

ASH: Oi Brock.

MISTY: Oi Brock.

_BROCK: Oi Misty, bem eu liguei porque, erm…_

ASH: Fala logo Brock.

MISTY: É, fala

_BROCK: Bem, tenho duas notícias, e digamos que nenhuma é muito boa…_

ASH: Primeiro a melhor notícia, por favor.

_BROCK: Ok._

Uma voz conhecida, mas um pouco esquecida por nossos heróis fala algo.

_BROCK: Eles pediram para eu dar a melhor notícia primeiro seu imbecil – falando com a pessoa._

MISTY: Quem está aí com você Brock?

_BROCK: Vocês já, já vão saber._

ASH: Tá, mas fala logo o que você quer.

_BROCK: A melhor notícia é que eu acabei trazendo os cobertores comigo, e daí, bem eu acho que pra vocês só sobrou o mini-cobertor que cobre apenas os pés, que eu acho que a Misty tem na mochila._

ASH: E desde quando essa é uma notícia boa? Vou ter que dividir um cobertor com a Misty – _não que eu não esteja feliz, mas é estranho, apesar de eu ter amado isso – _e ainda por cima a gente vai ficar com frio.

MISTY: Se essa é a boa notícia, então eu tô até com medo de saber a má.

ASH: Digo o mesmo, mas manda logo a real, qual é a má notícia?

_BROCK: Bem, é que tem uma pessoa que está louquinha para ver você aqui comigo Misty…_

MISTY: Se for uma das minhas irmãs, diz que eu caí no riacho e estou hospitalizada – se escondendo atrás do Ash.

ASH: Que engraçado – _virá essa boca pra lá Misty._

MISTY: É sério.

_BROCK: Não é nenhuma das suas irmãs._

MISTY: Ufa – saindo de trás do Ash.

_BROCK: É o Rudy._

ASH: O QUÊ? – _aquele idiota vai se ver só comigo se ficar dando em cima da Misty, se ele tentar é capaz de acabar voltando pra ilha dele sem um dente._

MISTY: Pior ainda

Rudy empurrou Brock pro lado, ficando de frente para os dois amigos que estavam coradíssimos, Ash de raiva e Misty de vergonha. O garoto que ela gostava estava ao seu lado, e o garoto que gostava dela estava a esperando.

ASH: Rude, o que você está fazendo por aqui seu panaca? – disse Ash, bastante irritado.

_RUDY: É Rudy com "Y", seu idiota – disse também com raiva, mas logo virou sua atenção para a garota ruiva que estava ao lado de Ash, seu "rival" – não me aguentei de saudades e vim ver a mais bela flor de Cerulean, a garota mais linda de Kanto e a dona do meu coração._

ASH: Você já viu, agora pode voltar pra sua ilha.

_RUDY: E então minha linda flor, mudou de ideia a respeito da proposta que fiz a você? – ignorando Ash._

MISTY: Não Rudy, minha resposta é, e sempre será, a mesma.

_BROCK: Tá na hora de você ir né Rudy?_

_RUDY: Tchau meu amor, tenho que ir._

ASH: Quem ele pensa que é pra te chamar de amor? – perguntou pra Misty.

MISTY: Olha Ash, essa é uma boa pergunta.

_BROCK: Então gente, dei meus avisos._

MISTY: Mas e o negócio dos cobertores vai ficar assim?

_BROCK: Acho que tem alguém me chamando, tchau._

Antes que Ash ou Misty pudessem dizer algo, a tela do celular de Ash ficou preta.

ASH: Que amigo, hein?

MISTY: Verdade, vou buscar o minicobertor.

MISTY: Ash, o que você ia me dizer antes do Brock ligar?

ASH: Já respondo – desligou o celular para não ter mais interrupções – deu!

MISTY: Então me fala.

ASH: Bem Misty, eu quero contar algo muito importante pra você, estou querendo falar isso a algum tempo, mas não tenho coragem... – Misty estava com as pernas bem espichadas pra frente – então lá vai

… no CP…

BROCK: Ops, me esqueci de dizer ao Ash que todos os pokémons dele estão bem, vou ligar de novo…

… 2 min. depois…

BROCK: O Ash desligou o celular, a bateria deve ter acabado… bem, tanto faz, amanhã ele vai saber mesmo.

E Brock foi para o seu quarto, sonhar com garotas… bem, eu disse sonhar, porque ele ter garotas acordado… é muitoooo difícil.

…na caverna ...

ASH: Misty – ele foi pegar as mãos dela, mas ao tirar os braços da parede, ele acaba caindo nas pernas da Misty!

Ash caiu exatamente nas coxas de Misty, um lugar em que Misty estava sentindo muito frio, pois seu short era muito pequeno, mas com o toque de Ash, o frio passou. Ash caiu exatamente com a sua nuca nas pernas da Misty, ele também estava com frio nesse local, mas quando tocou na Misty, o frio passou…

Misty ficou assustada com o acidente, e acabou deixando sua mão cair delicadamente no rosto de Ash, lhe fazendo um carinho gostoso…

ASH: D-desculpe M-Misty, foi sem querer, eu juro – temendo que a amiga fosse bater nele.

MISTY: N-não precisa, foi um acidente, eu que peço desculpas por minha mão ter caído no seu rosto… – completamente vermelha

ASH: N-não se preocupe… sei que foi um acidente…

Os dois acabaram ficando completamente corados… a nuca de Ash, pareceu ter ficado duas vezes mais fria, e as pernas da Misty também, até que Misty teve coragem e perguntou:

MISTY: Bem Ash, como esse temporal, tá parecendo que não vai parar tão cedo, e está muito frio, e a gente não tem cobertores, e-eu pensei que – a coragem foi embora por completo – esquece, finge que eu não disse nada ok?

ASH: Acho que eu pensei a mesma coisa que você… a gente dormir, erm, um pou-pouco mais perto, pra se esquentar né?

MISTY: Mais ou menos – sua coragem havia voltado – bem, eu pensei que talvez, você não quisesse dormir com a cabeça no meu colo, é que tipo, eu estou com muito frio nas pernas, e bem, quando você caiu… erm… você entendeu… se não aceitar tudo bem, vou te entender, mas esquece, sei que foi uma ideia boba…

Misty, nessa hora estava mais vermelha do que nunca!

ASH: Bem – ele havia sido pego de surpresa, era o que mais queria, mas não achava que Misty iria lhe pedir, achou que se pedisse isso, seria abusar da sorte – não achei uma ideia ruim, e-eu também estou com frio na nuca e bem, se por você estiver tudo bem…

MISTY: Por mim está tudo bem sim Ash…

Ash se deitou devagar no colo de Misty, quando seus corpos se tocaram, os dois estremeceram, mas Ash continuou.

Ela estava cansada e a mão da Misty, acabou caindo acidentalmente na cabeça de Ash de novo, por sorte, ele também estava cansado e já tinha fechado os olhos.

MISTY: Desculpe de novo Ash.

ASH: Não se desculpe, não foi ruim, foi bom… – as duas ultimas palavras saíram quase que um sussurro, mas Misty ouviu.

Ela começou a fazer carinho no rosto e na cabeça de Ash. No início ela foi devagar, mas quando percebeu que Ash estava gostando continuou. Por ela, faria aquilo a noite toda, se deixasse Ash feliz.


	6. Segredos e declarações (parte 1)

Cap. 6 – Segredos e declarações

Misty ficaria a noite toda fazendo carinho na cabeça e no rosto de seu amado Ash. ele ficava lindo dormindo e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, o que será que ele estava sonhando? Ela o olhava, seus olhos brilhavam.

_E se um dia eu ter que me separar de você Ash? O que iria ser da minha vida sem você ou sem o Brock? Principalmente sem você, poderia manter contato com o Brock facilmente, mas você, é difícil, não teria coragem, o que aconteceria? Como eu seria feliz, sem você ao meu lado? Sem nossas brigas, sem nossas conversas, sem seu sorriso, e seu olhar, sem sua idiotisse? Seria impossível, eu queria ter coragem para dizer a você, que eu te amo, mas não tenho, sei que você, nunca iria se declarar, não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito, nem me vê como mulher. Para você, eu sou apenas uma grande amiga, que mora no seu coração, mas não passo de uma amiga, as vezes, eu queria que me olhasse com olhos diferentes, mas sei que seria difícil, as vezes parece que você gosta de mim do mesmo jeito, mas Misty, pare de pensar assim, acorde para a vida, para ele, vocês são apenas amigos, e ainda, um dia vocês irão se separar, mas ele não irá sofrer tanto, você não quer que ele sofra, então acorde, vocês nunca serão mais que amigos para ele_ – ela pensava.

Misty, depois desses pensamentos, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Era verdade, tudo o que tinha pensado, eles vão se separar, e Ash, nem vai perceber quase, mas continuarão sendo melhores amigos, não importa a distância.

A lágrima que escorreu no rosto de Misty, acabou caindo na bochecha de Ash, este não acorda, mas faz uma cara, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Ela logo limpa a lágrima, acha que Ash pode ter sonhado com algo não muito agradável, como perder uma batalha, ou um de seus pokémons terem se machucado, algo do tipo.

Ela ainda está fazendo carinho na face do rosto de seu amado, mas ela escuta um barulho, um raio.

A garota imediatamente recolhe seus braços para si e olha pra fora da caverna. Estava escuro, mas a caverna era um pouco iluminada pela luz da lua. Ela sente seus braços tremerem, estava com frio, não havia notado antes, estava presa em seus devaneios, mas, agora, sentia plenamente seus braços tremerem.

Quando, de repente, um raio acerta uma árvore, Misty tem vontade de gritar, mas coloca suas delicadas mãos na frente. A árvore cai para o lado, em cima de outra árvore… _imagina se a árvore, tivesse caído em cima da caverna? Iriam cair pedras?_ _Ficaria presa com Ash para sempre?_ Misty, apenas pensava, aterrorizada, não conseguia tirar os olhos da floresta na sua frente. Estava perplexa, isso realmente poderia ter acontecido…

Ash acorda, não porque Misty parou de fazer carinho em sua cabeça, mas pelo barulho dos raios. Eram muitos, Misty ficava cada vez mais aterrorizada. A cada raio, seu olhar ficava mais assustado.

Ash apenas abre os olhos, mas não se mexe; vê que os olhos esmeralda de sua linda e doce sereia estão assustados, prontos para transbordarem a qualquer segundo.

ASH: Misty, o que aconteceu?

A ruiva fica espantada ao ver que Ash acordou, ela discretamente limpa algumas lágrimas que cismam em sair de seus olhos, ela tenta abrir um sorriso.

MISTY: O quê? Ah, nada, não se preocupe, acordei você?

ASH: Não, esses relâmpagos, raios e trovões me acordaram, mas me fala, por que está triste?

MISTY: Não estou triste! – ela estava falando sério, não estava triste. Estava com medo, além dos pokés insetos, Misty tinha outra fobia: tempestades

ASH: Claro que está, quando eu acordei você estava quase chorando.

MISTY: Claro que não, é que caiu um cisco no meu olho –_ cara, essa é a desculpa mais velha do mundo, espero que Ash caia, não quero contar a ele… vai me achar uma idiota…_

ASH: Misty, fala sério, você está me achando com cara de idiota? Essa é a desculpa mais velha do mundo.

MISTY: M-mas é verdade – ela não conseguia mentir, por que tinha que ser apaixonada por ele? Por quê?

ASH: Misty – ele se levantou, sentou na sua frente. Ela dobrou as pernas e ele se aproximou, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – confia em mim.

Ela estremeceu com a atitude do amigo e ficou vermelha, mas tentou disfarçar.

MISTY: Você vai me achar uma idiota.

ASH: Não vou, me conte, o que te deixa tão triste?

MISTY: Já disse, não estou triste.

ASH: Então, se não é tristeza, o que é?

MISTY Medo – ela abaixou a cabeça, agora tinha certeza, Ash a achava uma covarde.

ASH: Aqueles Caterpies não vão voltar aqui, não com essa tempestade.

MISTY: É, você tem razão – ela tentou disfarçar, tinha até se esquecido dos pokémons idiotas e nojentos.

Nesse momento, cai um raio perto da caverna e a ruiva olha diretamente para o local. Era muito perto, mais 2 metros e teria atingido a caverna em que eles estavam.

Ash percebeu que sua amiga não estava com medo dos pokes, tinha outra coisa.

ASH: Não são os Caterpies que estão assustando você, né?

MISTY: Não – ela abaixou a cabeça, tinha esperança de que Ash não percebesse.

ASH: Então me fala – ele levantou o queixo da amiga com dois dedos e a fez olhar em seus olhos – de que você tem tanto medo?

Misty odiava quando ele fazia isto. Ela não conseguia mentir, nem desviar o olhar, era como se os olhos dele fossem hipnotizantes para ela.

MISTY: Eu – seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas novamente, mas ela não permitiu que elas ousassem sair – eu, tenho medo – ela conseguiu olhar para baixo – tenho medo de tempestades. Nunca gostei, sempre tive fobia, você deve me achar uma idiota.- uma lágrima cai de seu olho, e escorrega pelo seu rosto claro.

Ash solta o rosto de Misty, e se assusta com o que escuta. Sua amiga queria esconder dele, isso? Que tinha medo de tempestades? Ele, com a mesma mão que antes levantara o rosto de Misty, limpou a lágrima de seu olho.

ASH: Claro que eu não acho você idiota, todos temos medo de algo, Misty.

Ela levanta a cabeça surpresa.

MISTY: Sim, mas eu tenho dois medos bobos, medo de Caterpies, e fobia de tempestades.

ASH: E daí? Não faz diferença.

MISTY: Sério?

ASH: Sim, mas você tem fobia de tempestades desde que você nasceu, ou você ganhou a fobia quando já era mais velha por algum motivo? E não tente mentir pra mim, conheço você.

MISTY: Tem certeza de que você quer saber? Eu prefiro, não falar sobre esse assunto.

ASH: Mas, você não quer desabafar? Às vezes é bom, ajuda.

Misty fica triste, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, mas ela começa.

MISTY: Quando eu tinha 5 anos, meus pais haviam viajado para Veridia; eles foram comprar poções para os pokémons – sua voz baixou de tom e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos – eles disseram a mim e às minhas irmãs que já voltavam. Eu queria muito um bichinho de pelúcia que tinha apenas lá, era um Starmie de pelúcia…

ASH: Quer dizer que desde pequena você sempre gostou de pokes aquáticos?

MISTY: Sim, desde os meus 2 anos eu tenho o starmie, era da minha mãe…

A lágrima, continuava escorrendo no rosto de Misty, Ash a limpou novamente.

MISTY: Liguei para eles e pedi que me comprassem o brinquedo… eles falaram que sim, então eles voltaram, estavam no outro lado da cidade. Vendiam o bichinho, apenas em uma loja de brinquedos e esta ficava muito longe do CP. Eles estavam de carro, e não demoraram muito para chegar, ficaram uma meia hora lá, até acharem. – outra lágrima saiu de seus olhos, Ash se aproximou dela e colocou seu braço ao redor de seu ombro – então, começou uma tempestade – ela falava entre soluços, pois estava chorando – eles estavam voltando para Cerulean quando um raio atingiu a pista e a quebrou. Meu pai desviou e, por acidente, outro raio acabou atingindo o carro dos dois. Eles rolaram precipício abaixo, e acabaram morrendo – ela não aguentava mais, chorava, Ash a puxou para si, e a abraçou.

ASH: Sshhhh

MISTY: Foi tudo minha culpa, minha culpa – ela retribuía ao abraço do amigo

ASH: Claro que não Misty, você não teve culpa.

MISTY: Minhas irmãs falaram que sim, e que se não fosse por mim, mamãe e papai ainda estariam aqui com a gente.

ASH: Suas irmãs não falavam sério, elas estavam tristes também.

Eles continuaram se abraçando, aquilo era confortável. Misty se sentia tranquila e aliviada como se, nos braços de Ash, ela não tivesse mais culpa do que acontecera.


	7. Segredos e declarações (parte 2)

Cap. 7 – Segredos e declarações parte 2

Ash continuava tentando acalmar sua amiga, agora entendia o porquê de ela não querer comentar sobre o assunto, deve ser difícil.

ASH: Calma, não precisa se preocupar.

MISTY: Desculpe, você não deveria ter me visto assim.

Ela se afastou e virou de costas para Ash, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados e ela tentava limpá-los, mas era inútil.

ASH: Com assim? Por que se desculpou? Todos nós passamos por algo ruim.

MISTY: Mas você não era pra me ver assim, eu não deveria ter chorado, não sei o que me deu.

ASH: Você não é a mulher maravilha Misty, é apenas humana, e todos os humanos choram e dão sorrisos. Você passou por algo que não foi fácil, não precisa ter vergonha disso, e muito menos se desculpar por derramar algumas lágrimas,

Ele se aproximou dela e colocou a mão direita em seu ombro.

ASH: Seus pais não gostariam de ver você assim. Gostariam que você simplesmente aceitasse, e não que se culpasse. Ninguém teve culpa, muito menos você.

Misty apenas ouvia o que Ash dizia, ela não havia se virado ainda. Pensava em cada palavra que saía da boca de Ash.

MISTY: Obrigada, você realmente me ajudou. – ainda tinha uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ash levantou sua mão direita, e a limpou. Gostava de ver a Misty sorrindo, não de vê-la chorando. Ele realmente não esperava que a amiga contasse a ele um segredo assim, tão profundo de sua infância, ela realmente confiava nele; era tão bom saber disso!

ASH: Amigos são pra essas coisas.

MISTY: Você é um grande amigo Ash, meu melhor amigo, nunca achei que iria contar isso a alguém. – ela falou um pouco que rindo.

Ash, gostou de ver a reação da amiga, seu sorriso era como uma música para seus ouvidos, e um colírio para seus olhos.

ASH: Você também é minha melhor amiga Misty – ele também falou rindo.

MISTY: Bem, já que, pelo visto, nenhum de nós dois está a fim de dormir… eu tenho uma pergunta pra você.

ASH: Legal, um jogo de perguntas, você faz, depois eu faço ok? E é obrigado a responder a verdade.

MISTY: Tudo bem, mas a verdade senhor Ketchum.

ASH: Tudo bem Waterflower.

MISTY: Lá vai: Antes, quando você estava dormindo, eu olhei pra você, e bem, você estava dormindo e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, o que você estava sonhando?

ASH: Erm, bem – ele tinha sido pego de surpresa por essa pergunta – estava sonhando, com, uma, pessoa, especial, e estávamos viajando… mas ela me… erm… fala que, que terá de partir, e ela chora, pois ela não quer ir, mas deve.

MISTY: E quem é essa pessoa?

ASH: Uma pergunta por vez Misty – ele havia ficado feliz por ser apenas uma pergunta por vez, mas já tinha a pergunta perfeita para a amiga – e você? O que estava sonhando hoje à tarde? Eu te perguntei, mas você acabou conseguindo escapar, mas agora você terá que me falar! Sei que eu estava no sonho, você sussurrou meu nome, eu me lembro.

MSTY: Erm… – _droga, como pude falar o nome dele enquanto dormia? Misty você é uma idiota mesmo _– bem, Ash, se você mudar de pergunta, eu não te pergunto quem é a pessoa que você estava sonhando.

ASH: Ah, eu queria saber a resposta, mas tudo bem – não podia arriscar a amizade dele com Misty revelando que estava sonhando com ela.

Eles apertaram as mãos em sinal de acordo.

ASH; Ok, a outra pergunta é: Qual foi a proposta que o Rude fez a você?

MISTY: É Rudy com "Y" Ash

ASH: E daí?! Responde – ele estava curioso, se aquele idiota tivesse pedido a Misty em namoro, voltaria pra ilha dele sem um ou dois dentes.

MISTY: Ele me perguntou se eu queria…

ASH: Namorar com ele?

MISTY: Não.

ASH: Então fala, tá me deixando curioso!

MISTY: Eu falo se você deixar.

ASH: Hehehe – sorriu encabulado.

MISTY: Ele perguntou se eu queria ficar na ilha com ele.

ASH: O QUÊ?!

MISTY: Isso aí que você ouviu.

ASH: E o que você respondeu?

MISTY: Uma pergunta por vez.

ASH: Não quero mais brincar, quero que você me responda!

MISTY: Hihi! – ela riu do ataque do amigo. – Eu respondi que não, né? Seu bobo. – ela riu novamente. – Não lembra que eu gritei lá de cima do balão? Estava tentando apoiar você, e, além do mais, se eu tivesse aceitado não estaria aqui do seu lado!

ASH: Ah, é verdade – ele mesmo riu, como Misty ficava linda quando sorria!

Ash e Misty estavam tão próximos – tanto na amizade quanto em seus corações – que sabia a amizade deles iria durar muito.

MISTY: Sabe Ash, eu estava pensando, um dia teremos que nos separar, cada um seguir para um lado, eu provavelmente cuidar do ginásio, e você, bem, seguir seu sonho.

ASH: Nem fale nisso, espero que esse dia demore e muito para chegar.

MISTY: Vai sentir tanta falta assim de mim? – ela riu.

ASH: Você nem sabe como. Sabe Misty, de uns tempos pra cá, percebi uma coisa…

MISTY: O que Ashzinho?

ASH: Bem… peraí, você me chamou de Ashzinho?

MISTY: Sim.

ASH: E eu deixei?

MISTY: Deixa Ashzinho! Por favor… – ela fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado que Ash quase não resistiu.

ASH: Não.

MISTY: Por favor!

ASH: Só se você ficar quieta e deixar eu acabar de falar.

Misty fez que sim com a cabeça e passou a mão sobre os lábios, como um sinal de que ela calaria a boca.

ASH: Continuando… – ele pegou nas mãos de Misty, mas dessa vez não caiu em cima dela. Ela o olhava curiosa – percebi que eu estou crescendo e que meu maior sonho não é mais ser um mestre Pokémon. Meu maior sonho é conquistar o seu coração.

Misty ficou muito surpresa com a declaração de Ash, mas não teve tempo de falar nada; este havia se aproximado e seus lábios estavam grudados. Estavam se beijando.

Ash passou a mão na cintura de Misty; essa, primeiro, ficou espantada, mas logo retribuiu e colocou as mãos na nuca de Ash. O beijo foi ficando cada vez maior e mais quente, até que se separaram ofegantes.

ASH: Misty, eu amo você, mais do já amei qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo.

MISTY: Ash, também te amo, sabe a canção que estava cantando? Me inspirei em você.

ASH: Mas, Misty, eu nunca quebraria seu coração não se preocupe.

Eles se abraçaram novamente.

ASH: Misty, você não vai ir com o Rudy né?

MISTY: Lógico que não, meu amor é, sempre foi, e sempre será apenas seu.

ASH: Misty, o que você fez de noite? Você ainda não me disse.

Misty: Bem… erm… eu… tudo bem, lá vai: – ela respirou fundo e continuou – eu não dormi, pois fiquei pensando em você. Não conseguia te tirar da minha cabeça e, quando eu fechava meus olhos, sua imagem e sua voz ecoavam na minha mente.

Após dizer isso, a jovem ruiva ficou mais vermelha que todas as coisas vermelhas juntas.

ASH: Sério? Que fofo! Também já perdi várias NOITES pensando em você, eu te amo.

MISTY: Que fofo, Ash. Claro, você perdeu noites, sempre dormia até tarde.

O garoto não podia negar. Apenas ficou vermelho e depois os dois bocejaram ao mesmo tempo e riram do ato.

Eles se beijaram e os dois dormiram abraçadinhos e grudadinhos. Iriam encarar Rudy juntos, e nada acabaria com esse amor.


End file.
